


In Order

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Hermione Granger - character, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gave Draco instructions before she left that morning. Now to see if he's obeyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Order

Hermione dropped her keys on the table beside the door and shrugged off her cloak. The soft melody of a violin was playing somewhere in the house, and she smelled musky incense. Smiling, she hung her cloak on the rack and strolled into the kitchen. Draco stood at the sink, doing the washing up. He wore only a thin pair of cotton trousers, hanging loose on his hips. She leaned against the doorframe and watched the play of muscles in his back and shoulders. He didn't turn as she approached him, just rinsed off a bowl and set it in the drainer. Hermione slid her arms around his waist and drummed her fingers on his taut stomach. "Have you been a good boy today?" she asked, pushing up on her toes to breathe against the curve of his ear. Draco shuddered as her breasts rubbed his back and she dragged her fingers up his chest.

"Depends on your definition of good," he said in a low voice, his hands locking on the edge of the sink.

Hermione laughed and flicked her thumbnail over one of his small nipples. "You know how I define it." She placed one hand firm against his arse and dug her nails in, gripping his buttock through the thin fabric. Draco made a quiet noise and she watched as his grip on the sink tightened, his knuckles turning white. "Don't tease me," she told him, free hand reaching up to stroke through his hair. She gathered the shoulder-length strands in her fist and tugged, pulling his head back and exposing the lean line of his neck. He swallowed, his throat bobbing, and closed his eyes. His lashes, dark and sinfully long, fluttered against his cheek. He whispered an apology and Hermione released her grip in his hair. He kept his head back as she ran her fingers down his spine. "And don't make me ask again. I've had a long day at work. Have you been a good boy?"

Draco turned as she took a step back. She looked down, looked at his groin. The shape of his cock was clear beneath the material of his trousers, his shaft nearly vertical beneath his waistband. Hermione hooked her fingers in the drawstring and loosened the knot, then tugged the fabric down. Draco held still, held his breath, as she arranged the waistband beneath the pouch of his bollocks, every movement careful not to touch his cock. It swayed, the blunt head rubbing against his stomach. Hermione extended her pinky and dragged the nail up the underside of his shaft. Draco gulped. "So hard," Hermione said with a soft purr. "So very hard, Draco. I'm impressed. You _have_ been a good boy." She wrapped her fingers around his cock, keeping them in a loose circle as she stroked down to the base and up to the thick ridge. Draco sank his teeth into his lip and nodded.

Hermione watched his face as she gave him slow and languid strokes. The play of emotion in his eyes fascinated her. The pale grey turned to deep granite; the small flecks of blue turned to sapphire. She smiled and pursed her lips at him in imitation of a kiss, then lowered her eyes to watch her hand moving. The head of his cock, infused with blood, was a dark scarlet. A small bead of clear fluid formed in the little slit and Hermione brushed her thumb across it to swipe it away. Draco made a quiet, keening sound in his throat. "How many times?" Hermione asked, cupping his bollocks as she stroked him.

Draco sucked in a shuddering breath. "F-five, Mistress," he said with a cough.

Hermione clucked her tongue and pushed her thumb against the base of his cock. It jumped in the circle of her fingers and another drop of fluid beaded up and dripped onto her hand. "Five? That's not the instructions I left you. I said seven, boy. Seven. Not five."

"I tried," he said, his voice shaking. Hermione looked up to see his eyes closed, the muscles around them so tense that they'd wrinkled at the corners. His lids trembled, his lips quivered. "I tried, I did. But I was so, _so_ close on the last one. I couldn't go anymore, I swear. You said seven wanks, but you also said to stop each time and not to come at all today, and one more would have put me there."

His deep voice was strained, almost cracking, and Hermione raised her brows. "I see. We'll have to work on your control, then. Won't we?"

Draco nodded, his fringe falling across his eyes. She reached up and stroked it back, then brushed her thumb across his lips. Still slowly pumping his cock with one hand, she traced designs on his chest with the other. She hummed to herself, tuneless and cheery, watching the beads of fluid sliding across the head of his cock. With the side of her thumbnail, she scratched a line over his heart.

Draco whimpered, his body smacking against the sink behind him. His cock throbbed in Hermione's hand. Deliberately, Hermione scratched her initials into his chest next to the line she'd made. The white marks turned red fast, standing out against his pale skin. Draco's face was almost as red, the tiny muscles around his eyes twitching as he struggled to hold still. His knuckles were white where he'd gripped the counter.

Hermione smiled and patted his shoulder. She let go of his cock and stepped back. Draco pressed his lips together but still couldn't stifle the sound of protest. She clucked her tongue. "Look at me."

He met her eyes immediately and Hermione felt a thrill running through her at the heat in his gaze. She could see his arousal and anticipation there, as well as his desire to please her. He might not have obeyed her instructions exactly, but he'd done as well as he could. She decided not to push him further. They'd agreed from the very beginning that she would never set him up to fail. He'd had too much of that in his life.

She smiled again and placed the tips of her fingers together, steepling them in the gesture they'd arranged. Draco released the counter and slumped, his head falling forward. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I honestly don't know how much longer I could have held on."

Laughing under her breath, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. Her stomach pressed to his hips and his stiff cock and he grabbed her hips to push her back a few inches. "Too close, love," he murmured. "Not a good idea to touch unless you want me to come all over that skirt."

"It's an idea," she said, twirling a bit of his hair around one finger. "But I have something else in mind. I still expect you to reach seven, but that's something we can work on. Five was very good and I'm proud of you. I think you've earned a reward, and I know what you want." At his questioning look, she tapped her lips and drew her finger across her cheek.

Draco's eyes flashed and his grasp on her hips tightened. "You'll let me?"

Hermione hooked her fingers in his waistband and tugged, pulling him away from the sink to follow her. "A special present for doing so well today. One last wank for you and then you can come on my face."

Draco's groan echoed through the house and he swept her up in his arms to carry her to the bedroom.


End file.
